Cursed
by Stunning Sunset
Summary: Izumi tries to kill himself and becomes human. However, he is cursed to be in a constant pain. Mitsuki is there to help him. Sets place after the end of FMWS. IzuMero, but other characters will appear.
1. Pain

_It hurts…so much…too much…_

Izumi stood from his chair in a warehouse by the sea. He sighed and flew off, standing above the water, face toward the setting sun. Its rays touched his face as he formed a dagger with his magic in his hand.

_I can't stand it anymore…Taking people's lives away…Thanks for opening my eyes, Mi-ki…_

Meroko sighed happily. Another good day of watching over Mitsuki and Takuto was over. They made her happy, even though they couldn't see her. Suddenly, she felt a strong disturbance coming from the sea. She could sense a soul was in pain. Being a good angel, she went to see what the problem was. As she came closer, her entire being shook with the distress the person felt. Curiously, it was coming from farther in the sea. She was about to think she had been wrong when she saw a dot floating above the water. Closer and closer still, she held back when she saw it was Izumi. His words shocked her.

"I should have told her my feelings… But it's too late and I can't take any more of this… It's a shame I can't die, but maybe I'll disappear…Maybe the pain will make me free, make me forget…"

She gasped as she saw his hand move upward then downward, the dagger glinting in the last rays of the sun. Blood oozed from his wound and he began to fall. He whispered a few words she didn't hear, a tear grazing his cheek.

"Farewell…Me-chan…"

There was a big luminous explosion that kept her from seeing for a few seconds. When she regained sight, he was nowhere to be seen.

Horrified, she yelled his name as the sun set completely.

"Izumi-kun! "

Alas, in the dark, she could not find him. Just now, as he was lost forever, she realised that she hadn't hated him. She sobbed, hugging herself. The waters had engulfed Izumi. Izumi who had a heart, after all. Izumi who had loved and hurt. Izumi who had been alone and desperate enough to commit suicide, even though he couldn't die, since he was a Shinigami. She felt responsible and cried under the stars.

How was it? R&R, please!


	2. Hurt

As dawn broke over the horizon, a body, carried by the waves of the sea, got washed away on the sand shore. The young man's blond hair stuck to his face. His features were those of a man in pain, which he was, if you judged by the dagger sticking in his abdomen and the large red stain spreading around it on his clothes. He was looking helpless and his pallid skin did nothing to appease the heart. Only his faint, ragged breathing indicated he was still alive, but just barely so.

Sirens. Fast paces. People running, shouting to hurry up. Voices pleading with the blond to stay alive.

The calm ambiance of the hospital was broken when a stretcher carrying a young man got pulled along in its corridors.

"Wakaouji-sensei! "

Ahead, a doctor, hearing his name, turned around and frowned.

"Hai. What happened to him? "

"We don't know. He was found in this state on the beach. "

"He's alive? "

"Barely. "

"Take him to surgery. I'll join you there in a minute. "

A girl appeared at his side and gasped when she saw the blond.

"How? What happened to him? Izumi…"

"You know him, Mitsuki-san? " asked the doctor while the young man was carried away.

"Hai…He is…eto…was a Shinigami. He helped me the night Takuto and Meroko disappeared. I wonder what has happened to him…"

She was so worried for him she stayed by Izumi's bed after the operation, waiting for him to wake up and act as he usually did, just as long as he was okay.

Ok, I want at least 1 review before I continue because I want to know what you think of it. Give me advice, I'm open-minded. If you think there's not enough description, tell me so, I'll add some. Just tell me something. Please.


	3. Explanation

_The lights…_

Squinting, Izumi looked around. His head was killing him, but he didn't care. As far as he could see, he was in a hospital room. His eyes settled on a girl sleeping by his bed.

"Mi…ki…"

He was puzzled by her presence. Why was she there? And better yet, why was _he_ there? He hadn't expected to be still there. And…how could he be there? After all, he was a Shinigami, and Shinigamis couldn't be seen by humans. Even she had stopped seeing them after her fate had been changed. He was utterly lost and confused. He got up and swung his legs over his bed, then put his feet on the cool floor. As pain gripped him, he fell, gasping and gripping his stomach. He remembered…

Mitsuki woke from the commotion in the room and found Izumi gripping his head, beads of sweat pouring down his face. She sat on the floor and took him in her arms, hoping to comfort him. Bit by bit, she felt the tension wash away. At last, Izumi cracked open his eyes and looked at her.

"Are you alright, Izumi-kun? " she asked worriedly.

He nodded numbly, still shaken, but she didn't seem convinced.

"Are you sure? Maybe I should go look for Wakaouji-sensei, " she began slowly and unsurely.

"NO! " he cried.

His outburst startled her and its force even more so.

"But…Why not? "

"He can't…do anything for me. … I had to pay a high price to be human again, " he said, struggling to keep talking, to keep pouring his heart out to her.

"Nani? I don't understand…"

"I…I committed suicide, Mi-ki. That's why there was a knife in my stomach. Shinigamis are always told they can't die, but I still tried. I wanted to make the pain go away… To forget. A woman told me that I would get another chance at life, but that I would forever feel the dagger I implanted in my stomach as a remainder of what I did and as a curse. My punishment only changed. "

"But…Isn't there a way for you to counter it? "

"Hai…But it will be impossible for me, " Izumi said mournfully, eyes down on his lap, his bangs hiding his face away from her interrogating gaze.

"Why is that so? "

"The woman I love has to love me back and tell me she does. See, Mi-ki? I'm doomed. "

Touched by his confession, Mitsuki vowed to help him. She could tell it cost him to say that, as he probably didn't talk often, much less confess his feelings. Still holding him, she stroked his hair like she would for a child.

«First, you have to get some rest, Izumi-kun. I'll watch over you. Then, we'll try to resolve your problem. I won't let you down. "

She put him into bed and tucked him carefully in. As he closed his eyes, she kissed him softly on the forehead, sad that his ragged breathing, caused by the wound, would not stop till he was free of his curse.

See, I updated! I took my time to update for you, so you better R&R! … ⌐.⌐ So, is this better? Let me know, please. Read and Review, it takes just a few seconds! Also, I won't make my chapters longer, but there will be more of them.


	4. Side effects

A few weeks later, Izumi came out of the hospital, leaning on Mitsuki for support. He walked slowly, concentrating to lessen the constant pain he was feeling. Strangely, Mitsuki had been there to support him the whole time of his convalescence. As they stepped out of the building, a few of the girl's friends waved at them from the other side of the street and walked up to them.

"Hi, Mitsuki. Oooh, who's this cute boy? Your boyfriend? " asked one of her firends

"Eh…No…Izumi-kun's just a friend. Takuto-kun is the only one for me, you know, "replied Mitsuki shyly, not quite sure how Ixumi would take it.

"True. So that means he's free? I wouldn't mind having him to myself…"

"Eto…"

Izumi's smooth voice cut Mitsku short, saving her of trying to explain his condition.

"My heart is already taken. Thanks for your support, Mi-ki, "he said smoothly.He began to walk away slowly, head slightly bowed.

"What's happened to him? " asked Tomoe.

"He tried to kill himself and is in constant pain. "

"Nani?! But…why? "

"He can't reach the girl he loves, " sighed Mitsuki. She looked at his retreating back and her eyes widened when he stopped, hands clutching his abdomen. He fell to his knees, eyes tightly shut. She rushed over to him.

"Izumi! Izumi-kun! Talk to me, Izu-kun! Fight the pain! Come on, I know you're able to do it! You're strong, remember? Don't let it win over you! Remember Meroko! She is waiting for you! "

At the mention of Meroko's name, Izumi seemed to regain some control. Seeing he was better, Mitsuki helped him stand up.

"Izu-kun…Maybe we should've let you rest for one more day…I was so worried! "

She threw herself in his arms, eyes beginning to water. Startled at first, he slowly rubbed her back.

"I'm better, Mi-ki, see? I'll just have to adapt to the constant pain. Don't worry about me, okay? "

"Hai! "

Mitsuki smiled between her tears. Tears she had spilled for him, Izumi realised. She had also called him a friend. Why was it that it brought such warmth to him? Even the pain was lessening.


	5. Helping a Friend

Birds were chirping, the sun was shining, the air was warm, it seemed like it would be a peaceful day

Birds were chirping, the sun was shining, the air was warm, it seemed like it would be a peaceful day.

"Come on, just a few more steps and we're there."

The blond boy merely grunted at the girl's enthusiasm. He just wanted to curl up and numb the pain.

"Let's hope obaja-san is in a good mood," sighed Mitsuki.

On the porch, Mitsuki yelled.

"Obaja-san, I'm home with a friend!"

"A friend?" asked the surprised grandmother.

"Hai. Izumi-kun is a friend of mine. He has nowhere to sleep, so I wondered if…maybe…he could stay here…"

The old lady appeared and set eyes on the pale-looking, drooping-eyelid boy. Concern grew in her eyes.

"Mitsuki-chan, put him to bed in the room next to yours. It looks like he could use a bit of sleep."

The girl smiled and helped Izumi into bed.

"I could have done it by myself. You didn't have to do that for me," objected Izumi.

"Nonsense! That's what friends are for, ne? Besides, I couldn't very well let you suffer by yourself. Unfortunately, I'll have to go to school. You'll be alone here. Ah! I have an idea! How about when you're feeling better, you go to school with me? And I could ask obaja-san to let you stay here permanently, since you have nowhere to go. Then we could begin looking for a way to contact Meroko."

"Arigato, Mi-ki. Ano…Why do you try so hard to help me? I tried to kill you once, remember?"

"Hai. But you helped me twice. And I know you were just doing your job. I'd like for us to have a new start and be friends."

Still a bit unsure, Izumi nodded and closed his eyes. He felt Mitsuki put a cool compress on his forehead and settle next to him, to watch over him.

Thanks to those who reviewed, I tried hard to finish this story. It was not easy, I had no time and even less inspiration, but I finally managed it. So I would like to dedicate this story to Alison, who made me want to work on this again(I hope you'll read the rest of this story), and to KeonieCopper11, whose review encouraged me so much. So arigato, mina-san!


	6. Izumi's Past

Later on that night, Izumi awoke panting

Later on that night, Izumi awoke panting. Unable to return to sleep, he went to the screen door and opened it. His gaze went to the moon while a cool breeze eased his body. He closed his eyes and began to sing a soft melody under his breath.

"Kimi wo suki ni natte dorekurai tatsu no kana?  
Kimochi fukurande yuku bakari de  
Kimi wa kono omoi kidzuiteiru no kana?  
Ichido mo kotoba ni wa shitenai kedo

Yuki no youni tada shizukani  
Furitsumori tsudzukete yuku

Hold me tight konna omoi nara  
Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi  
Shiritaku nakatta yo  
I love you namida tomaranai  
Konnan ja kimi no koto  
Shirazuni ireba yokatta yo

Kimi wo itsumade omotteiru no kana?  
Tameiki ga mado garasu(glass)  
kumoraseta yureru kokoro tomosu  
Kyandoru(candle) de ima  
Tokashite yukenai kana? "

Someone came behind him and took his hand gently while singing softly with him.

"Hold me tight oreru hodo tsuyoku  
Kogarashi fubuki ni deatte mo  
Samukunai youni to  
I miss you kimi wo omou tabi  
Amikake no kono mafuraa(muffler)  
Konya mo hitori dakishimeru yo

Eien ni furu yukiga aru nara  
Kimi he to tsudzuku kono omoi kakuseru no kana?

Hold me tight konna omoi nara  
Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi  
Shiritaku nakatta yo  
I love you mune ni komiageru  
Fuyuzora ni sakebitai  
Ima sugu kimi ni aitai yo"

"I didn't know you sang, Izumi-kun."

"I…don't…sing often. I was forbidden from doing so. "

"NANI?! But…why? "

"I didn't have a nice life, you know. My parents beat me up regularly. My only way to be free was to sing. Unfortunately, I…I had throat cancer. I knew I didn't have long to live so I sang as much as I could, which angered my parents. One night, because of that, my father beat me to a pulp. I had several broken ribs and internal bleeding. On top of that, I kept having strokes of pain due to my cancer. I took a kitchen knife and plunged it in my stomach to be free from that nightmare. "

"Izumi-kun…"

"No, let me finish. I…need to do this. I was doomed to be a Shinigami for trying to escape from that horror. See? Is that really so fair? "

"But…How come you remember? I mean, shouldn't your memories have been erased? "

"They've been erased, but I remembered. Particularly after your last show, when I helped you. I had a stroke and saw myself singing. It worsened over the days. I didn't try to escape. In fact, I tried to remember more, but before I really turned into a ghost, I tried to kill myself. My life as a Shinigami ashamed me. I didn't expect to become human again."

"I'll help you, Izumi-kun, I promise. "

"Mi-ki…You regret not being able to sing anymore as Full Moon, ne? "

"Hai. But in four years, I'll be able to once again. "

"Then I promise you this. I'll help you sing once again before that time. "

A smile crept onto the girl's face and she hugged him tightly.

"Arigato, Izumi-kun. "

He merely nodded and looked at the stars.

_Maybe this time I'll have a chance…__Maybe…This time…I'll be happy…_


	7. Curiosity

"I'm leaving for school! See you later!" the young girl yelled.

A blond boy looked at her retreating back while sitting on the veranda, back against a wall, his left leg lying against the floor, the other bent and supporting his right arm in an almost lazy manner. Mitsuki, though, knew it was a position in which he didn't hurt too much.

She had just stepped in the school courtyard when her friends assaulted her.

"Hello! How are you? "

"Who was that cute boy? Where does he live? What's happened to him yesterday? "

"Is he alright? "

"Girls…Calm down. He's fine. He just needs to get some rest."

"Oh. But where does he live? "

"Well…For now, he lives at my home. "

"Really? You're sooo lucky! "

"Eto…hehe…You _do_ know he's already taken, don't you? "

"A girl can hope, no? "

When school ended, Mitsuki saw that Izumi was waiting for her, leaning on a fence, hands in his pockets. As soon as he saw her, he came to her coolly.

"Hello, Mi-ki, " he said in his eternal smooth voice.

"Izu-kun? How come you're here? "

"I wanted to come. After all, I'll soon go to this school, ne? Besides, I wanted to take a walk. "

"So you're better? And arigato, it touches me deeply. Let's go, shall we? "

She took his hand, happy he didn't take his away, and walked home with him, oblivious to her giggling friends.

888888888888888888888888

I won't update until I have AT LEAST 1 review!


	8. Remembering the Past

"So, what did you want to talk to me about

"So, what did you want to talk to me about? " Mitsuki asked her companion as they sat on a wooden bench.

"I promised I would help you to sing, remember? "

"Hai. "

"There's a person who can help you. _I_ can't. Takuto can. He still has…Meroko's power, as you said. He'd only have to remember his past. "

"But how? "

"He might remember me. I'll try to bring his memories back. After all, maybe his deep hate for me will resurface and bring back some memories."

"Arigato, Izu-kun! " she said and hugged him.

They settled to go to Takuto's house. Once there, Izumi rang the doorbell and waited for the young man to answer.

"Hi, you might remember me, " said Izumi. "You once hated me for all your life was worth. "

To their surprise, Takuto's eyes widened and he grabbed his head with his hands, falling to his knees at the same time.

"Wha…What's happening to me? I…AAH!"

Takuto's eyes cleared and he looked at them in recognition.

"Mitsuki…Izumi?! Wait…Are you…_human?!_ "

"Hai. Though I had to pay the high price for it. I've been cursed."

He then explained what had happened. Takuto was shocked, to say the least, but he agreed to help Mitsuki.

"Oh, thanks, Takuto! "

Izumi stepped back when they hugged, letting them have some privacy. He sighed inaudibly and looked at the sky sadly. When would _he_ get to be that happy?


	9. Getting Back on Track

"Let's try it, shall we

"Let's try it, shall we? "

Without waiting for an answer, Takuto changed Mitsuki into Full Moon. Overjoyed, she looked at herself in true happiness and realized Izumi wasn't there. She found him sitting, eyes closed, in the front stairs.

"Arigato, Izu-kun. I'll be able to sing once more! I'll have to ask Ooshige-san to be my manager once again, though. I promise my first song will be for you! "

She was ecstatic and her eyes shone brilliantly, like the stars.

Not even a week after that moment, she was walking to Seed Records in her Full Moon form with Ooshige-san and Izumi. The older woman had made a remark about Full Moon and Izumi's similar features. She thought they looked like siblings. Suddenly, a bulky man appeared in front of them. Mitsuki recognized him. He had competed to be her prince at last year's outdoor party. She shivered when she saw him eyeing her body hungrily, a lust glint in his eyes. Suddenly, someone blocked him from her view, for which she was grateful.

"Don't touch her, bad ass."

She would have recognized that smooth voice anywhere.

"Who are you to tell me that? Her bodyguard? You think you can beat me?"

Izumi's smirk, if possible, grew even more. He looked like a predator observing its prey. Now Mitsuki understood why Takuto said he could look frightening.

"Precisely."

The man snorted and threw a punch to the blonde's stomach, but it seemed to have little effect on him. In fact, Izumi merely raised an eyebrow and reciprocated with a punch in the other man's gut who then fell to the ground. He turned around and walked away nonchalantly.

"I was so afraid, Izumi-kun! I thought…How could his punch have no effect? "

"It had some, but I'm used to being beaten and I'm used to the pain by now. "

He touched his stomach pensively and shrugged. He followed the women into the building. Everyone was ecstatic to have Full Moon back in great shape and congratulated her. Even Madoka-san went up to her and said quietly that she was happy she was back. During all this time, Izumi stood to the side, watching the scene nonchalantly. He put his hands behind his head and sighed while closing his eyes.

_Seems like Mitsuki's life is getting back on road…But what about mine?_

88888888888888888

Hiya there, everyone! I know it's been some time, but I was very busy! Please forgive me! (Cowers in shame) I thank all of you who read my story, and especially those of you who reviewed. You were a great emotional support because I was _really_ insecure about whether or not people would like this story. Ja ne!


	10. Enter Meroko

After a long day of hard work, Mitsuki found herself at the top of the building of Seed Records, looking at the setting sun. She had left Izumi in the lobby with her manager and she had a suspicion that the latter was quite interested in the young man, though in what way, she was not sure yet, for she had been ushered out of the lobby with a conspiratorial effort of their part.

"So pretty…" she sighed.

So engrossed was she in the view of the golden rays over the large city that she didn't notice immediately the angel beside her.

"Ne, Mitsuki-chan, have you forgotten me?" asked the pink-haired angel teasingly.

Recognising the voice, the young girl turned around almost violently and hugged the older girl for all she was worth.

"'M choking…Mitsuki-chan…" gasped the other, making Mitsuki release her with a blush.

"Meroko-chan, how did you find me here? And why haven't you visited in such a long time?" asked the younger girl.

"I needed some time to myself," murmured Meroko sadly. "Some time ago, I saw…I saw…I saw Izumi-kun commit suicide!"

The angel began to sob and take rattling breaths.

"Oh, Meroko-chan," whispered Mitsuki while taking her in her arms once again. "Don't cry…"

After some time, Meroko managed to gather herself and looked at the young star with a soft smile.

"I went at your house to see you, but you weren't there and then I saw Takuto and he told me you came here, so…here I am! I'm so proud of you, Mitsuki-chan!"

"Arigato, Meroko-chan…I'm planning on continuing my career as Full Moon and I'll sing for my "welcome back" concert in two weeks. Do you want to come?"

"Sure! I wouldn't miss it for anything!" said the angel with a bright smile and shining eyes.

"Then I'll see you there!" said the young girl while thinking of how she could use that concert to her advantage.

_Izumi-kun will have to be there and hide before the right moment…I'll have to ask Takuto to help me with this one, I think. And I'll have to be extra careful not to let anyone suspect what I'm doing._

8888888888

Thanks for the reviews! And yes, I read the manga, but I bagan this fic before I read it, so I'm well aware of the differences. I hope this chapter is long enough for you, TheHyperZombie! Thanks for the review! Thanks, everyone, for sticking with me to this chapter! R&R!


	11. Cunning brings Happiness

On the day of the concert, Mitsuki had, by some unexplainable miracle, been able to keep Izumi from being suspicious and asking questions. He was currently waiting beside her as the make-up artists finished with the last touch on her face.

"Ne, Izumi-kun, how do I look?" she said with a smile.

"You look OK, I guess," he shrugged.

"You meanie! I may not be Meoko-chan, but I can be pretty too!" she said with fake anger.

"Sure, Mi-ki. You can look pretty…for a kid," he said teasingly while patting her head like a child.

"Hmpf! I'm not a kid! If anyone, you're the one! And now, it's time for my revenge! Girls, help me!"

The make-up artists who had been looking at them with a smile of affection on their face at their sibling attitude, hurried over to help the young star put Izumi in the chair she was in a moment ago.

"I do hope you like make-up, Izu-kun," said Mitsuki with a strange gleam in her eyes.

"NANI?!"

At the concert, everyone was ecstatic to have Full Moon back and healthy. It seemed she was singing with more passion and ardour than usual and that she was glowing with happiness at being able to sing again. Toward the end of the concert, she made an announcement.

"Arigato mina-san! I'm so glad to be back! Now, I would like to introduce my good friend who helped me a lot during my absence from you and who is going to sing the last song with me. Without him, I wouldn't be here today. Please applaud Izumi-san! "

Everyone clapped as hard as they could and looked curiously at the figure that appeared at the left of the stage. The blond man approached Full Moon and took the micro she handed him.

"Recently, Full Moon and I were both quite sick. We had already met before and when we saw each other, we each tried our best to help the other. She helped me with my personal problems and even convinced me to return to singing, so thank you, Full Moon. We wish to dedicate this song to the ones we love. Please enjoy it."

The soft melody began and their soft voices sang in unison.

"Kimi wo suki ni natte dorekurai tatsu no kana?  
Kimochi fukurande yuku bakari de  
Kimi wa kono omoi kidzuiteiru no kana?  
Ichido mo kotoba ni wa shitenai kedo

Yuki no youni tada shizukani  
Furitsumori tsudzukete yuku

Hold me tight konna omoi nara  
Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi  
Shiritaku nakatta yo  
I love you namida tomaranai  
Konnan ja kimi no koto  
Shirazuni ireba yokatta yo

Kimi wo itsumade omotteiru no kana?  
Tameiki ga mado garasu(glass)  
kumoraseta yureru kokoro tomosu  
Kyandoru(candle) de ima  
Tokashite yukenai kana?

Hold me tight oreru hodo tsuyoku  
Kogarashi fubuki ni deatte mo  
Samukunai youni to  
I miss you kimi wo omou tabi  
Amikake no kono mafuraa(muffler)  
Konya mo hitori dakishimeru yo

Eien ni furu yukiga aru nara  
Kimi he to tsudzuku kono omoi kakuseru no kana?

Hold me tight konna omoi nara  
Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi  
Shiritaku nakatta yo  
I love you mune ni komiageru  
Fuyuzora ni sakebitai  
Ima sugu kimi ni aitai yo"

Meroko, seeing Izumi, almost fell from the barrier she was sitting on. Her eyes dilated and she closed them for a moment. When she opened them once again, the blond was still there. She felt her eyes tear up and let a sob of happiness. She clasped her hands together and thanked Kami while feeling her broken heart mend itself slowly.

"Why did you have to bring me on the stage?" muttered Izumi, annoyed, to a sheepish Full Moon.

"Eto…You see, Izumi-kun…"

She didn't have time to finish as the door of their room opened wide, sending Full Moon crashing into the wall with a shriek soon followed by a pained groan, revealing a teary Meroko who flung herself into Izumi's arms. She then proceeded to squeeze the living daylights out of him while muttering how much she had missed him and how he should never do that to him again and how the hell had he managed to become human again?!

"Me-chan…Air…"

She released him, though not entirely for she was still afraid that he would disappear before her.

"What happened to you? I swear I saw you take a plunge into the sea! And how come you're human again? And come to think of it, since when do you sing?" she asked in a rapid succession without taking the time to breathe.

Both of them were so entranced that they didn't notice that Full Moon had crept out silently and closed the door behind her, leaving them to some privacy.

"Calm down, Me-chan," said Izumi with his usual aloof stare.

"But I can't! Not now that you're back in great shape! Just…whatever you do, please don't leave me again…I love you too much to be able to survive that pain a second time."

To her surprise, Izumi began to shine a golden color that quickly fused with her. When she opened her eyes once again, she had become human and Izumi didn't have a look of pain in his eyes anymore.

"What was that? What happened?" she asked, startled.

"That was the lift of the curse."

"What curse?"

"Let me explain everything to you…"

So…I know this took a long time to be finished, but thanks for those of you who read this story and a special thank you to those of you who reviewed. Keep in mind that it's because of you that this story got an end at all.


End file.
